1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for remotely controlling a locomotive.
2. Description of Related Art
In switching yards, it is desirable to have one or more ground-based operators controlling the movement of a locomotive. This is typically accomplished by each ground-based operator having a remote controller that communicates with an on-board controller located on-board the locomotive via a radio link. Typically, the operator carries the remote controller and manipulates knobs, buttons, switches and the like of the remote controller to control corresponding functions on the locomotive via the on-board controller and the radio link therewith.
It is often desirable in switching yards to have a ground-based operator positioned at each end of a consist, with each operator having a remote controller. The remote controllers are configured so that both remote controllers can cause the execution of safety functions of the locomotive but only one remote controller at a time controls control functions of the locomotive. To this end, depending on the movement of the consist, it is desirable for each remote controller to selectively assume exclusive control of the control functions of the locomotive while preserving the ability of both remote controllers to, at all times, control safety functions of a locomotive.
A problem with prior art remote/on-board controller configurations is that when a plurality of on-board controllers and a plurality of remote controllers are operating in the same geographical location, it is possible for radio frequency signals operating on the same frequency but issued by different controllers to collide thereby adversely affecting receipt of the signal and, therefore, any control to be effected thereby.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome this problem and others by providing an improved remote locomotive control wherein radio frequency signal collisions are avoided. Still other desirable features of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.